James Q One-Shots
by bearsrawesome
Summary: A collection of James and Q One-Shots about different conversations and meetings they have with one another. No James/Q Slash just friendship. Post-Skyfall
1. Foreign Territory

James Bond sighed as he sat down on a park bench in the middle of Mumbai. It was hot and humid, and James could feel the perspiration rolling down the back of his neck and soaking into his shirt. With a disgusted groan, he sipped at a bottle of water in his hand and poured a little over his face, the cooling liquid calming the secret agent and allowing his frustrations to suddenly seem to diminish. Closing his eyes, 007 attempted to relax on the metal seat, breathing deeply as the pounding in his head dispelled slightly. There was a light thud on the seat as someone sat down next to him, although it was the only indication anyone was actually there. James cracked one eye open and glanced at the young man sat brightly beside him, marvelling at how on edge the youth looked. The usual sleek, wavy, black hair was slightly dishevelled and his face was even paler than normal as James observed the tense exterior and definite frown on the man's face.

"Q."

"007." Q replied, his eyes never meeting Bond's as he settled next to him.

"What are you doing here?" James asked curiously, scanning the wandering crowds subconsciously.

Q huffed slightly and smiled almost amusedly "Some imbecile decided to send me in person to hand over your equipment, despite the explicit arguments of M, myself and most of MI6. I don't mean to sound vain but an important asset such as myself, should not be in the field… absolutely no exceptions."

"You almost sound…annoyed, Q?" James chuckled quietly "Don't fret too much, might give you more spots on that teenage complexion of yours."

Q fiddled awkwardly with his usual, woollen jumper that was completely dry and immaculate despite the heat and adjusted his thick-rimmed glassed. James noticed a number of people looking over in their direction and recognised them as Q's probable protection detail during his short, temporary stay.

"Very funny 007, but I rather feel we're heading slightly off topic." Q spat, his voice laced with incessant frustration as he patted out a crease his trouser leg.

James just chortled, laying his head back and examining the darkening sky "You really don't like being out of HQ, do you?"

"Let's just say, I haven't had many pleasant experiences outside the safety of MI6."

James nodded briefly, acknowledging the fairness of his comment and glanced over at the young genius.

"So, what have you got for me?"

Q turned to face him with a hint of a smile and pushed a black, plastic briefcase into James's grasp.

"Please don't break these 007, it's taken me days to rebuild the last set of gadgets you damaged recklessly…"


	2. Q the hacker

James was in the middle of a high-speed car chase in the middle of the Russian countryside when his car's SAT Nav. bleeped indignantly at him. James swore as he swerved around another corner, watching the black car ahead of him almost spin off as the driver jerked the wheel desperately and tore down another dirt road. Leaning over slightly, James tapped the screen and ground his teeth as Q's face appeared on the screen.

"Evening 007…or is it afternoon there?" the young man asked, staring up at him.

He was obviously watching talking to the large monitor and James could just see the top of his Quartermaster's laptop as he tapped absentmindedly at it, obviously tracking the car through his remote satellite device.

"In the middle of something here, Q." James grunted as he skidded around another turn "What do you want?"

Q tilted his head indignantly "Pleasure to see you too 007, might I remind you that you asked me to contact you as soon as I hacked into the mainframe."

James sighed deeply, lowering his head slightly in acquiescence "What did you find?"

"Your target-apart from having an enormous amount of horrific pornography-has access to a number of classified files from the Russian secret service. Most of it is focussed on one man named Victor Keizen; who is thought to be a corrupt official with numerous ties to the Mafia and other powerful syndicates. Turns out they actually have a lot of damning evidence against the fellow and are planning a huge raid on one of his suspected trafficking establishments. It seems your target intends to sell this information to the highest bidder-namely Keizen-in exchange for a large sum and a free ticket out of the country under a new identity."

"Which means that if I don't stop this guy, it's going to be a massacre when the Russians go to arrest them." James groaned as he hung out the window and fired a few shots toward the other car's back wheels before sliding back in and muttering "Fantastic."

"Not to mention the fact that MI5 will take the blame when they discover your target is a former agent, using our intelligence which we have acquired through frequent undercover operations." Q said haughtily, glancing down at his laptop.

"Thanks for reminding me." James sighed deeply "I'm guessing you know about every one of these operations?"

Q chuckled slightly, looking back up "I know everything. Do remember 007 that I basically run MI6; every agent has equipment that I have designed and built myself. I work with all the 00's, help every single undercover assignment they take part in. There's nothing I don't know and if I don't know, I find out."

James was tired of this prolonged chase by now and spoke quietly as he prepared to cut the other man off "You hack MI6?"

"I hack everything 007. How do you think I got here?"


	3. Escaping the country

**Please review I love hearing from fans and feel free to ask me for any scenarios you want me to write up.**

James opened his eyes slowly and scanned the dim cabin, checking for danger as the aircraft juddered slightly in the turbulence. It was late and most of the passengers were asleep, unaffected by the rumbling, jittering plane. Breathing deeply, James listened to the nervous, heavy breathing beside him and brushed his hand across his jacket, feeling the gun hidden beneath his clothing. When James turned, he couldn't help but smile with dark amusement and the terrified look on Q's face, his eyes screwed shut and tongue biting down hard on his lip. The young man's head was tilted upwards so he would be staring at the ceiling above the seat in front if his eyes were actually open. His pale skin showed his prominent knuckles as he gripped the armrests fiercely.

"Are you okay, Q?" James failed to hide the entertained tone in his voice, as he watched the genius curiously.

"00-…I mean Mr Bond," Q stated, cracking open one eye and glancing at the people around in case they heard his outburst "I have already explained my distaste for flight; so though I appreciate your _blatant _concern but no, I am far from okay."

Q's voice was cold and steely-unlike James had ever heard-though he could hear the underlying fear in his words. Another harder wave of turbulence hit the aircraft and it shook more forcefully the lights flickering for a second.

James chuckled mirthlessly "I'm sorry Q but I'm just following M's orders and taking you out of the country."

"There are multiple possibilities for how you could have escorted me over the border; you just decided to choose the mode of transport I hate the most for your own diversion."

"You make me sound so cruel, Q" James said warmly "Would I really do that to my own Quartermaster?"

"Yes," Q muttered simply, turning to look at James with a grimace "Do remember Bond that we are currently on public transportation and therefore people can hear you. I doubt many people are referred to as someone's 'Quartermaster'. Q is fine."

James teased humorously "Who'd have thought that the Head of Q-Branch would be afraid of flying?"

"Shut up, Bond." Q tried to settle deeper into his seat "Remember you're on a mission here; a very important one in my opinion."

"It's only because I'm protecting you, which I would do anyway. It just happens that M assigned me to babysit you."

Q huffed but stayed silent, crossing his arms tightly against his chest and sliding the cover over the window. Ducking his head, Q sniffed almost sadly and analysed his smart sneakers with a vague disgruntled frown.

"It's your fault I'm in danger anyway; you should have caught that psychopath before he learnt of my technical prowess and set his sights on me."

"Well you shouldn't have come in the middle of an interrogation; he wouldn't have known you were smart enough to wipe the Pentagon's security system and download all of their files if you hadn't gone shouting your mouth out about how you created the virus that did it last time." James said quietly, tossing his head sideways as someone behind them shifted suddenly "Why did you hack the Pentagon?"

"Why else? I was bored." Q mumbled indignantly "No one was adding a bit of challenge to my fun, so I turned the game up at notch, though I was very sporting and left my calling card to give them a head start. Lord knows it would have taken them years to even find out anything about me, let alone play the game."

"So you hacked one of the largest American organisations in the world because you were bored?"

"I left intelligence on numerous illegal operations thank you and I returned everything."

James raised his eyebrow "After reading it I assume."

The plane vibrated and quivered again but this time Q only stiffened slightly and faced James with a small smile and James couldn't help but smile back.

"What's the point in stealing the Pentagon's most classified information and not at least taking a quick peek?"


	4. Nice Shot

James sprinted down the open hallway, dodging a couple of bodies lying across the passageway; blood pooling on the hard, smooth floor as it spread from the gunshot wounds. The sound of sporadic gunfight echoed up ahead and James forced himself to go faster despite his protesting muscles. The entrance to Q-branch came up ahead as another series of shots filled the air and James slid to a stop just beside the doorway, preparing to break cover.

When he turned the corner he say Alec Trevelyan-also known as the late and MIA 006-aiming a machine gun at the front desk as Mallory ploughed into a very surprised and scared looking Q, sending them sprawling over the top and behind the metal structure. Bullets sparked and dented the metal as Trevelyan opened fire and Q's computer and other random gadgets sprayed up as they were destroyed and thrown into the air. Trevelyan's finger lifted off the trigger and he approached the desk confidently.

"Come on out M. No one else has to die you know, just come out here and stop hiding like the coward you are or I'll be forced to have to involve Q in our agenda."

"You traitor Trevelyan!" M's voice shouted angrily from behind his makeshift defence "This is between you and me, not all those innocent agents you just murdered!"

James raised his gun higher and slipped out from behind cover, cautiously approaching the treacherous ex-agent from behind. Careful to make sure he was as quiet as possible, James edged closer, glancing down at the dead Q operatives that had been caught it the crossfire of this personal crusade.

"Come out M, don't make me have to kill Q too. As you said, this is between you and me. It's your choice whether someone else dies for your sins." Trevelyan called tauntingly, shifting the heavy gun in his arms.

James thought he heard Q murmur "Don't!" before M slowly emerged from behind the wrecked desk with his hands above his head in a sign of surrender.

M saw James and for a millisecond his eyes widened in realisation before he submerged his emotion and turned his attention back to Trevelyan again. James considered just placing a bullet in the back of Trevelyan's skull-Lord knows he deserved it for killing so many-but James and Alec had been close friends and had worked together for numerous undercover missions; often supported by Q who seemed to be very quiet right now.

"Let this end now Alec, no one else has to get hurt." M placated, looking intently into Alec's eyes in both an attempt at distraction and negotiation. "Please put the gun down and let is just talk."

"Q, stand up." Trevelyan's voice was cold and commanding and James inched further forward as Q popped up behind M with a worried look on his face.

"My, my Q, you look rather-how do you so rightly put it?-_vexed_." Trevelyan teased and Q's face seemed to go slightly paler.

James deemed this as the appropriate moment and leapt forward, wrapping his arm in a choke hold around Trevelyan's throat. Q dived at M at the same moment, tackling him and they both hit the floor again as the gun in Trevelyan's hand went off as his fingers clamped down on the trigger in astonishment. Using his extensive training, Trevelyan managed to break Bond's grip and they both wrestled for control, Trevelyan's AK and James's PK skittering across the floor.

They fought fast and furious, like only men as highly trained as the two agents could; both anticipating each other's moves and countering every one with an equally powerful defence. James rammed Trevelyan into one of the tables and the both toppled over, Trevelyan planting his feet in James's rib cage and pushing him backwards. M jumped to assist, Trevelyan dispatching him with a swift punch to the face and brining his knee hard up into M's stomach, leaving him gasping on the floor, clutching at his sides in agony. James blocked Trevelyan as he went to stomp on the injured man's head and the both rolled over the floor again, barely missing Q as he jumped from the ground to assist his boss. James was smashed against Q's desk and the remainders of his computer dug into his back. There was a loud smash and James groaned in pain as he was tossed back onto the floor.

"I'm disappointed in you James," Trevelyan said, revealing the gun from the back on his trousers "You and I were always a great team, we could still be. Why protect M? He doesn't understand what happens in the field, what we risk and what we sacrifice."

James sat up, propping himself up on his elbows "And what about all those people you just killed? Did they deserve to be punished for that? We don't have to do what we do, if we don't want to. We have a choice: to leave or stay. M and all the other agents who don't go out into the field chose not to. They have jobs here, they fulfil their duties, the ones that they agreed to. We agreed to die for our country, to suffer for these agents so that they can do their jobs. That is the price we chose to pay."

Trevelyan lowered his gun for a moment, doubt momentarily crossing his face before aiming the weapon at James's head.

"I'm sorry James; this is just how it has to be. One day people will realise I'm right. M betrayed me…our country always does. I'm sorry you don't realise that."

A gunshot rang out and James waited for the pain and the darkness to overtake him but it never came. Trevelyan's eyes widened then became glassy as a dark stain spread across his shirt and he crumpled onto the ground, the gun sliding to James's feet. Looking up, James saw Q standing a few feet behind where Trevelyan had been standing, gun still aimed toward to the now empty space. There was a slight tremble in Q's body but his expression was like stone as he lowered the gun slowly and threw it across the table away from him.

Glancing back down toward Trevelyan's prone form he murmured "That's for breaking my mug." before stepping around him and heading to James.

"Are you okay, 007?"

James nodded faintly and allowed Q to help him up before giving the young genius a long, scrutinising look.

"I didn't know you could use a gun, let alone make a shot directly through the heart like that."

Q bowed his head, fiddling with the hem of his torn and creased jumper then pushing his glasses further up is nose.

"I design and build them Bond. Of course I know how to use my own guns."


End file.
